You're A Bit Late, But You'll Do
by Plastic'Hollywood
Summary: Ashley, Katrina and Linn are all in grave danger. As they all enter Hogwarts 4 years late and all from US and completely standing out from the English crew of Hogwarts the 3 friends try and suceed in fitting in and saving themselves from what is outside..


Disclaimer : I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters but only the Original Characters whom I invented.

A.N: This Is My FIRST story so review kindly please.

-Why Does Everything Happen To Me?-

BUZZZ. BUZZZZ.

"God Dammit." Mumbled the blanket covered girl as she slammed the alarm clock against the wall.

"6:30 already??" She Yelled, not worrying whether she would wake anyone up.

"Not like there's anyone here to wake up" she whispered to herself quietly as she picked up her towel and headed for the shower.

While in the shower she began to think of the events of last week.

_-------------_

_Flashback._

"_Ashley __m'apporte__mon__ the!" her mom yelled in French._

"_Oui__, mama!" she yelled back. She hated getting her mom her tea but it was a must._

"_Vite__Je__ne__peux__ pas __attende__ non plus!" she yelled getting agitated._

"_Il __prend__tu__ temps mama!" __Ashley yelled as she turned the over temperature lower and began pouring her mom her tea._

"_ASHLEY!! COME HERE QUICKLY!" she yelled almost frightened?_

"_I'M COMING MOTHER! Dammit." Ashley yelled back running with the tea in her hands._

_Did her Mom really sound scared? What was going on? Is Daddy back from prison?_

_As Ashley Marie entered the room her eyes widened at the sight. _

_------------_

Ashley noticed that she had begun crying recalling the story.

-----------

_In front of her very eyes were what seemed like ghosts wearing black robes._

"_MUM??" she yelled as she ran toward the ghosts beating them with her little fists causing almost no damage but just annoying them some more._

"_LET GO OF MY MOTHER YOU FREAKS!" the ghosts were sucking the life out of her and Ashley couldn't stand watching it. She ran towards them again beating them but she was nothing compared to their power._

_They just threw her against the wall as if she were just a fly._

_She winced in pain and began sobbing as she helplessly watched them slowly and efficiently kill her mother right in front of her eyes. One of them came towards her and she rolled herself up in a ball to try to protect herself._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM" a man yelled._

_Everything went black as she passed out._

_-----------_

Ashley Marie Rose was now full out sobbing into the shower head as she remembered the story.

-----------

_After what was actually 3 hours Ashley woke up in her bed._

_She began to pray that what she thought had happened was not but a dream._

_She was disappointed when she realized 4 unusual people were sitting around her bed staring at her._

_One old lady who looked like her grandmother, an very old man with a long white beard, an ogre looking man who was bigger than her bed, and a very creepy man with what looked like a fake wandering eye._

"_Are you alright" the old lady asked._

"_Who are you?" Ashley responded._

"_Ye know its rude to answer a question with another" the ogre said._

"_Sorry but who are you all of you? What are you doing here. Where's my mum?" she asked all at once._

_The four looked at each other, begging the other to tell her the truth which made Ashley both worried and afraid._

"_Um we're very sorry to inform you that you mother has…been murdered." The old man with the beard said._

_This all took Ashley a while to sink in._

"_Murdered? By who? Why didn't you stop them?"_

"_It's a bit…difficult to stop the Dementors?" the old lady stated_

"_Who?"_

"_We should start at the beginning" The creepy one eyed man said._

"_Yes probably" The old man replied._

"_Well my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Alastor Moody, we are from the Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the old man said._

"_Witchcraft…..and Wizardry. Nice joke, but I'd like the truth."_

"_Damn these Americans so damn resistant" Hagrid mumbled._

"_We'll have to prove it to her." Ms.McGonagall said as she transformed herself into a cat._

"_What the hell just happened, you are magic." said Ashley as she looked at the cat now in front of her transform back into a woman._

"_Yes and we have come to save you, you are in grave danger. We have come to take you back to the school. Your mother has just suffered a cruel death by Dementors who are usually after those who are a threat to society but who sometimes uncontrolled attack innocent witches.." began Ms.McGonagall._

"_Wait a minute…so my mum was a witch?" Ashley said surprised._

"_Yes and your father was a terrible mass murdering wizard who is now serving a life sentence in Azcaban the Witchcraft Prison…" continued Ms.McGonagall._

"_So that's why I never got to visit him…" Ashley interrupted again._

"_Please stop interrupting me." She said as Ashley rolled her eyes. "It is very unsafe to have you here Ms.Rose as you are also a witch. Don't interrupt. Although you are 4 years late we feel the need to enroll you at the Hogwarts Academy along with some girls I think you know who are also in danger. There parents are fine but you girls are all in danger."_

_Ashley immediately knew who she was talking about._

_Her best friends in the entire world and her enemy who happened to be the half-sister of one of her best friends. Katrina Bailey, Evy Crawford and Katrina's Half Sister Chelsea Tucker._

"_Are they all right?" she asked._

"_Yes but for now, we have already packed all your necessary clothes and sent them to Hogwarts we have to get you your supplies needed and quickly. We will pick you up tomorrow at 8 AM to go to London. Bring everything you need. You won't be returning here anymore. Your friends have already been informed and they are waiting for you at Hogwarts. You will see them in a couple of weeks. Get your rest child tomorrow's a long day."_

_And with those words spoken Ashley fell into a taunting a terrible sleep filled with what seemed like wonderful dreams but turned into horrendous nightmares._

_----Flashback End---_

Ashley came out of the shower and rinsed her long blonde and brown silky hair and looked at her reflection through her tear drenched turquoise eyes.

Several times she had heard "You have your mothers eyes but your fathers instinct for trouble" she smiled at that. _Daddy. Why…_

She had the perfect body and was 5'7'' .Her mother had tried to persuade her into a job of modeling but Ashley just wasn't interested. She didn't want to seem cocky but she was basically gorgeous. A Goddess. She wasn't Paris Hilton rich but she wasn't poor either. Being born in France made her fluent in French and growing up in Malibu had made her a bit of a snob.

It was now 7 AM and she still wasn't dressed. They had taken most of her clothes already but there was still something for her to wear. She decided on a ripped pair of light colored jeans with a white tank top and her pinkish flats with the bow on top. It was her 15'th birthday gift from her mother and she treasured it. She also put on her "Daughter" necklace that her father had given her before he left for Azkaban. He may be a mass murderer but she still loved him. She grabbed her white LV purse and left for the door but before she left she went to the living room and grabbed the one thing the Dememtors could never ruin. The Family Photo. _I love you guys._ She was startled and almost dropped the photo – which she immediately put in her purse – when she heard the doorbell ring. She went to answer it but there was no one at the door. She was immediately hit with a paper airplane.

"Well that was mature" she muttered under her breath as she picked up the odd artifact.

_Meet us at the bus stop across the street in 1 minute_

_Ms.McG_

"Hmm I wonder who that is." She said as she shut the door behind her, no point in locking it if I'm never coming back. "I hope I'm getting some new stuff."

_Everything important in my life is with me now so nothing left to bring._

She noticed Ms.McGonagall at the bus stop wearing a heavy snow jacket even though in was August.  
"Nice Disguise" Ashley muttered under a snicker. "Nobody noticed you."

"Thank You" she replied "Lets go in here" as she pointed to the telephone booth. "It's a quick entry to Hogsmede. We've already bought your necessities like your broom and school books but you have to choose an animal."

As they arrived in Hogsmede, Ashley decided she wanted a cat, a nice quiet cat. They got the cat and they rest of her stuff and escorted her to the train station.  
"This is the train that will take you to Hogwarts. Walk around, meet people. Your stuff's going to be put on the train in Section 44B. I think you're sitting with Hermoine Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly."

"Are they nice?" Ashley asked.

"The Golden Trio of Hogwarts? I'd say so." She replied.

"Great." Ashley said with a smile. _I love England._

------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
